User blog:MysticalArceus/Secret Detective Forest
Shh! Detectives only! Hello! Welcome to the Secret Forest, where the detectives come to investigate the spammers and hackers! This is just(sorta) an RP for investigating the hackers and spammers! Only apply if you want to help investigate! Open Roles *Secret Detective(At least 3 needed to begin the RP) *Reporter(Report spammer/hacker activity to the head chief or the co-chief) *Food Provider(doesn't matter how many we need ; and we gotta eat too ; plus thi is just a (sorta) RP) *Drink Provider(doesn't matter how many we need ; we need to cool ourselves out as well! plus this is just a (sorta) RP) *Code-Cracker(find out what the spammers are saying/what they mean) *Ban Operator(admins of the wiki are only allowed to have this role! ; 1 at least needed to start ; DO NOT ASK FOR THIS ROLE IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADMIN!) *+More to be added soon, but this is all for now. Members of the Secret Forest *MysticalArceus (Shiny Detective Mimikyu) - Head Chief of the Secret Forest. *PokemonUser37 (Detective Pikachu) - Co-Chief of the Secret Forest - Detective No one else yet :'( Banned Users No one yet, hopefully no one will ever be banned! ^^ So now that you know who's a part of the forest and who's not, let's go over some rules~ Rules of the Forest 1. The password for entering is: 'Detective Mimikyu is GOD OG'. 2. If you are going to say anything other than the roleplay, please place them in SQUARE brackets. 3. Use the form provided. 4. ALL Prodigy Math Game Wiki(otherwise known as this wiki) rules apply. 5. No rude comments, you will be reported to a staff member if so(and possibly get banned). 6. Absolutely NO ART THEFT! If you steal someone's detective image, you will automatically be banned from the forest(it's against this wiki's rules to do art theft anyway)! 7. Absolutely NO spammers allowed in the secret forest! If the head cheif or the co-cheif find out you're a/the spammer, they have the right to banish you from the forest(and will report you to a staff member). 8. When applying(IF you get accepted), the head cheif will remove your reply to the thread on her message wall(so that way people don't get the password without looking on this blog) 9. Only the head chief may accept people in the forest. Both the head How to get in the Secret Forest: 1. Get an avatar(or an image in your about-me) with a Magnifying Glass(and a detective's hat if possible). 2. You will then need to leave a message on the head cheif 's wall about applying(use the form!). 3. Use the password. 4. You must have a good reason why you want to help out the Secret Forest. 5. After submitting your form, remove the password! You are going to need to use the form to get in as well!: I'd like to apply! PASSWORD!: '(what's the password?) '''Role: '(role you want goes here ; you may be at a maximum of 3 roles at a time.) '''Why I want to get in: (the reason you want to get in the secret forest.) This is still under construction, do not comment yet until my comment says that everyone else can comment! Questions about this will go on my MESSAGE WALL ! Please don't spam here! ^^ Category:Blog posts